


Naruto's Daddy

by WhoreHouseFanfics



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 22:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoreHouseFanfics/pseuds/WhoreHouseFanfics
Summary: Naruto x Minato by Molly of WhoreHouseFanfics





	Naruto's Daddy

Naruto was practicing jutsus off of a scroll he’d swiped from the vaults like fucking ninja Swiper. He put his hands together and did some crazy hand signs with them. The world spun around him and he closed his eyes as a bright flash of light engulfed him. When he opened them again he saw he was far above Konoha, but it looked a little different than how he knew it. He shrugged and figured it was because of the new perspective. He lost his cool when he felt he was starting to fall. He flailed around and did a ninjutsu with leaves and wind or some chakra nonsense. Naruto made it to the ground safely with some people giving him concerned and annoyed looks.  
He walked around town. Things were a bit different until he saw his favorite ramen shop. He quickly ran over to it. The guy behind the counter wasn’t the regular ramen guy. He was like a younger version of him. Naruto didn’t know ramen guy had a son. Oh well! Naruto went up to the counter and ordered his usual in his usual loud, dickish way. The ramen guy made the food but spit in it before handing it over with an evil smile. Naruto quickly shoved all that shit in his mouth and shouted about how good it was.  
A blonde guy on the end turned to him annoyed and angry. “Shut the FUCK up!! You don’t need to yell everything you say!! Eat with your mouth shut!! FUCKING PIG!!”  
“And who the fuck are you?!”  
“God damn Minato! And who the fuck are you?!”  
“Fuckin Naruto! How the hell don’t you know me? Let’s fuckin go outside and fight this out like men!”  
“Square go like!” They both walked outside and got into fighting positions. The two ran at each other. Fists were flying everywhere. Suddenly Naruto tripped and landed on top of Minato on the ground. Their faces were so close together. Their lips slowly inched closer to each other and kissed. They then promptly fucked right there in the street. Naruto topped Minato hardcore in so many positions.  
The ramen guy stood to the side jacking off to the hot action since both walked away to fight without paying. He decided to take this as their payment. He’d cum in the next customer’s ramen.  
The two passed out in the street after fucking for 3 days and 3 nights. When Naruto woke up he noticed that Minato was gone and the town looked the way it used to. Ramen guy called out to him to get some ramen. It was Naruto’s favorite with special white sauce on top. Ramen guy asked Naruto how he got there.  
“Crazy jutsu in the woods brought me to a weird town almost exactly like Konoha. I was wooping this hot guy’s ass until I started plowing his ass. Then I woke up here.”  
Ramen guy just stared at him for a moment before realization spread across his face. He laughed before rummaging around behind the counter. He pulled out two photos and shoved them in Naruto’s face. It was Minato! He was supa preggers! Then another picture of Minato holding baby Naruto! Naruto was his own dadmom.


End file.
